Stamp
Stamp is an item category on IcePets. They can be bought in game shops and player shops. They are used to build a collection. Stamp items 60s Stamp.png|60s Stamp Anti-Christmas Stamp.png|Anti-Christmas Stamp Antique Stamp.png|Antique Stamp April Fools Stamp.png|April Fools Stamp Audril Heart Stamp.png|Audril Heart Stamp Audril Stamp.png|Audril Stamp Aurora Stamp.png|Aurora Stamp Banker Stamp.png|Banker Stamp Bark Stamp.png|Bark Stamp Be Mine Stamp.png|Be Mine Stamp Birthday Cake Stamp.png|Birthday Cake Stamp Black Balloon Stamp.png|Black Balloon Stamp Black Cat Stamp.png|Black Cat Stamp Blue Ducky Stamp.png|Blue Ducky Stamp Blueberry Ice Cream Stamp.png|Blueberry Ice Cream Stamp Bobalicious Stamp.png|Bobalicious Stamp Broken Ship Stamp.png|Broken Ship Stamp Candy Corn Stamp.png|Candy Corn Stamp Candy Wrapper Stamp.png|Candy Wrapper Stamp Champagne Stamp.png|Champagne Stamp Chili Chocolate Cupcake Confusion Stamp.png|Chili Chocolate Cupcake Confusion Stamp Chili Chocolate Cupcake Stamp.png|Chili Chocolate Cupcake Stamp Chocolate Traptur Stamp.png|Chocolate Traptur Stamp Chocolate Wulfer Stamp.png|Chocolate Wulfer Stamp Christmas Stamp.png|Christmas Stamp Christmas Tree Stamp.png|Christmas Tree Stamp Clothes NPC Stamp.gif|Clothes NPC Stamp Cobron Stamp.png|Cobron Stamp Corrupted Stamp.png|Corrupted Stamp Cottoncandy Candy Cupcake Confusion Stamp.png|Cottoncandy Candy Cupcake Confusion Stamp Cottoncandy Candy Cupcake Stamp.png|Cottoncandy Candy Cupcake Stamp Cubed Lanalium Pickaxe Stamp.png|Cubed Lanalium Pickaxe Stamp Dabu Stamp.png|Dabu Stamp Dead Evil Ducky Stamp.png|Dead Evil Ducky Stamp Dead Giant Flea Stamp.png|Dead Giant Flea Stamp Doom Stamp.png|Doom Stamp Dovu Stamp.png|Dovu Stamp Ducky Stamp.png|Ducky Stamp Earth Bomb Stamp.png|Earth Bomb Stamp Earth Stamp.png|Earth Stamp Easter 2015 Stamp.png|Easter 2015 Stamp Easter Egg Stamp.png|Easter Egg Stamp Easter Rocks! Stamp.png|Easter Rocks! Stamp Elements Stamp.png|Elements Stamp F360 Stamp.png|F360 Stamp Fire Stamp.png|Fire Stamp Food Shop Stamp.png|Food Shop Stamp Freezer Stamp.png|Freezer Stamp Fruitcake Stamp.png|Fruitcake Stamp Fruits Stamp.png|Fruits Stamp Gabrielle Ice Stamp.png|Gabrielle Ice Stamp Gallery Collections Stamp.png|Gallery Collections Stamp Glacia Stamp.png|Glacia Stamp Gladiolus Stamp.png|Gladiolus Stamp Glimmering Gemstones Stamp.png|Glimmering Gemstones Stamp Golden Competitor Stamp.png|Golden Competitor Stamp Grape Jelly Biscuit Stamp.png|Grape Jelly Biscuit Stamp Green Ducky Stamp.png|Green Ducky Stamp Grey DUCK! Stamp.png|Grey DUCK! Stamp Halipar Jungles Stamp.png|Halipar Jungles Stamp Halloween Candy Stamp.png|Halloween Candy Stamp Happy Easter Stamp.png|Happy Easter Stamp Health Stamp.png|Health Stamp Holographic Traptur Stamp.png|Holographic Traptur Stamp I Heart Zombies Stamp.png|I Heart Zombies Stamp Ice Cubes Stamp.png|Ice Cubes Stamp ICE NPC Stamp.png|ICE NPC Stamp Ice Ridix Stamp.png|Ice Ridix Stamp Ice Shard Stamp.png|Ice Shard Stamp Ice Stamp.png|Ice Stamp Igloo Snow Stamp.png|Igloo Snow Stamp Intergalactic Stamp.png|Intergalactic Stamp Jakrit Stamp.png|Jakrit Stamp Juicy Stamp.png|Juicy Stamp Just Ducky Stamp.png|Just Ducky Stamp Knollo Woods Stamp.png|Knollo Woods Stamp Labor Day Stamp.png|Labor Day Stamp Literary Stamp.png|Literary Stamp Love Jakrit Stamp.png|Love Jakrit Stamp Love Letter Stamp.png|Love Letter Stamp Love vs Evil Stamp.png|Love vs Evil Stamp Lucky Penny Stamp.png|Lucky Penny Stamp Makoat Stamp.png|Makoat Stamp Mapley Stamp.png|Mapley Stamp Messaging Stamp.png|Messaging Stamp Millionaire Money Stamp.png|Millionaire Money Stamp Millionaire Stamp.png|Millionaire Stamp Miscolored Ori Stamp.png|Miscolored Ori Stamp Misty Isle Stamp.png|Misty Isle Stamp Mushroom Stamp.png|Mushroom Stamp New Years 2015 Stamp.png|New Years 2015 Stamp New Years Eve Rocket Stamp.png|New Years Eve Rocket Stamp New Years Stamp.png|New Years Stamp New Years Stamp 2013.png|New Years Stamp 2013 Novyn Stamp.png|Novyn Stamp Nuclear Pie Stamp.png|Nuclear Pie Stamp Optical Illusion Stamp.png|Optical Illusion Stamp Orange Ducky Stamp.png|Orange Ducky Stamp Organic Fruit Stamp.png|Organic Fruit Stamp Ori Nest Stamp.png|Ori Nest Stamp Ori Stamp.png|Ori Stamp Pin the Tail on the Zabeu Stamp.png|Pin the Tail on the Zabeu Stamp Plushie Love Stamp.png|Plushie Love Stamp Prankster Fake Spider Stamp.png|Prankster Fake Spider Stamp Prankster Inverse Tuna Gum Stamp.png|Prankster Inverse Tuna Gum Stamp Prankster Squirt Pen Stamp.png|Prankster Squirt Pen Stamp Present Stamp.png|Present Stamp Pumpkin Stamp.png|Pumpkin Stamp Questionable Apparition Stamp.png|Questionable Apparition Stamp Raffle NPC Stamp.png|Raffle NPC Stamp Raffle Ticket Stamp.png|Raffle Ticket Stamp Rainbow Stained Glass Stamp.png|Rainbow Stained Glass Stamp Red Snow Jar Stamp.png|Red Snow Jar Stamp Red vs Blue Stamp.png|Red vs Blue Stamp Refer New Players Stamp.png|Refer New Players Stamp Referral Stamp.png|Referral Stamp Reindeer Stamp.png|Reindeer Stamp Reverse Pink Ducky Stamp.png|Reverse Pink Ducky Stamp Rhinestone Stamp.png|Rhinestone Stamp Ridix Stamp.png|Ridix Stamp Rolling Pin Stamp.png|Rolling Pin Stamp Romance Stamp.png|Romance Stamp Senor Awesome Stamp.png|Senor Awesome Stamp Sharshel Heart Stamp.png|Sharshel Heart Stamp Sharshel Stamp.png|Sharshel Stamp Shop Searcher Stamp.png|Shop Searcher Stamp Sleigh Bells Stamp.png|Sleigh Bells Stamp Slots Stamp.png|Slots Stamp Snow Owl Stamp.png|Snow Owl Stamp Snowdrift Ori Stamp.png|Snowdrift Ori Stamp Snowdrift Wulfer Stamp.png|Snowdrift Wulfer Stamp Snowflake Stamp.png|Snowflake Stamp Snowy Scene Stamp.png|Snowy Scene Stamp Sock Puppet Stamp.png|Sock Puppet Stamp Space Quest Stamp.png|Space Quest Stamp Spooky Tree Stamp.png|Spooky Tree Stamp Stained Glass Dragon Stamp.png|Stained Glass Dragon Stamp Stoneage Stamp.png|Stoneage Stamp Storm Ori Stamp.png|Storm Ori Stamp Summer Stamp.png|Summer Stamp Sunflower Stamp.png|Sunflower Stamp Survivor Stamp.png|Survivor Stamp Sweets Stamp.png|Sweets Stamp Team Blue Audril Stamp.png|Team Blue Audril Stamp Team Green Trido Stamp.png|Team Green Trido Stamp Team Red Dovu Stamp.png|Team Red Dovu Stamp Team Yellow Sharshel Stamp.png|Team Yellow Sharshel Stamp Terrafrost Stamp.png|Terrafrost Stamp Thanksgiving 2010 Stamp.png|Thanksgiving 2010 Stamp Toast! Stamp.png|Toast! Stamp Token Dabu Stamp.png|Token Dabu Stamp Torn 1 IP Stamp.png|Torn 1 IP Stamp Toy Shop Stamp.png|Toy Shop Stamp Toys Stamp.png|Toys Stamp Traptur Stamp.png|Traptur Stamp Trophies Stamp.png|Trophies Stamp Unlucky Stamp.png|Unlucky Stamp Upside Down Ducky Stamp.png|Upside Down Ducky Stamp Vote IcePets Stamp.png|Vote IcePets Stamp War Trido Stamp.png|War Trido Stamp Weapons Stamp.png|Weapons Stamp White Chocolate Stamp.png|White Chocolate Stamp Wind Stamp.png|Wind Stamp Woven Basket Stamp.png|Woven Basket Stamp Wulfer Heart Stamp.png|Wulfer Heart Stamp Xephyr Heart Stamp.png|Xephyr Heart Stamp Revamps Category:Item Categories